fusionfallfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Thetexassooner1/The New and Imporved Fusionfall Wikia Step 1: Admin Cuts
We are going to have to cut some admins that are either Inactive/Don't do anything and replace them with admins that are currently users that do stuff. I have already pre-cutted some admins for when we do this change and you would agree with me when you see there information. So here are are current admins with my pre-made choice: Arceus Master Elemental, Last edit: Aug 22, 2010. My Status for him: Cut Fuse King, Last edit: Aug 14, 2012. My status for him: Stay Fusion Aquaabyss, Last edit: July 21, 2012. The only admin who can remove and create admins. My Status: Cut Fusion Megas15, Last edit: Aug 10, 2012. My status for him: Stay Fusionfaller, Last edit: June 8, 2009. My status for him: Cut RajaMakii, Last edit: Feb 3, 2009. My status for him: Cut Thetexassooner1, Last edit: Aug 14, 2012. My status for him: Stay Zakery1, Last edit: Aug 13, 2012. My status for him: Stay So currently 5/8 current admins should be cut. If you don't think you should be on here, or someone should not be on here, then post in the comments with a VALID reason just don't say, "Why doesn't he/she keep admins rights? You hate on he/she!?" you have to do something like this, "I think he/she should stay because: (Insery valid information here)" If I see alot of people say that an admin should stay or a valid reason why an admin should stay i will edit the current information to fit the new way. Same thing for making someone get cut. Now we have to figure out who is going to replace those cut admins. There should only be 6 admins, no more no less. Here are the current people with valid reasons to be admin: TyAquazon, Reason: Leader and Founder of Project R, knows alot about Fusionfall, and wants to work and help to make Fusionfall better. To add a user to the list you must give 2 or more reasons for you or someone else to be an admin. I will use my current admin controls to do more research, if I find that you don't deserve admin yet then I will tell you why and will keep you on a list for replacement admins. Remember this is only step 1 of the plan to bring a new era to the Fusionfall Wikia, I have a plan that if one part fails all the other parts will support it. Information: All edit logs are last updated, Aug 14, 2012 at 4;00 Central Standered Time. Regular Guy has said he does NOT want to become an admin on this wikia for the sake of the wikia. He says he does not know if he can still edit this wikia because he is working on another wikia. At Aug 15, 2012 at 4:00PM Central Standered Time all users registering to become admin will be closed and all admin cuts will be finalized. Category:Blog posts